1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a drop-away or a move-away arrow rest that moves between two different positions, a support position and a launch position, when a certain force is applied to move the arrow rest at a particular velocity. With the arrow rest of this invention, an archer can reposition, let down or draw down a bow without the arrow shaft falling away from its launch position in the arrow rest.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Many conventional drop-away arrow rests hold an arrow shaft in one position and move away from the arrow shaft when the arrow is launched from a bow. Some conventional drop-away arrow rests are moved into a launch position by drawing the bow into a launch or a shooting position. With such conventional arrow rests, as the bowstring is released, the arrow rest moves away or falls away from its supporting position.
One problem occurs when an archer lets down the bow or draws down the bow. Because many conventional drop-away arrow rests are mechanically connected to the bow string, when the bow string is drawn down or released without shooting the arrow, the arrow rest moves away from the arrow shaft and causes the arrow shaft to fall from its loaded position.
With conventional drop-away arrow rests, another problem occurs when the bow is moved out of a vertical or a shooting position, the arrow shaft can fall away from the arrow rest, which requires a reloading of the arrow shaft on the arrow rest.